dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shin Dragon Ball Z episode 1
Plot Tyru: *flies* Here I come Vegeta! Vegeta: Big Bang Slash! Tyru: Oh no! Big Bang slash!! Vegeta: What You learnt one of my First moves Tyru: It's a start!*runs towards Vegeta * Kamehameha!!!! Vegeta: *dodges* *goes super saiyan* Die you fool! Tyru: This is it!! KAME CANNON!!!! Vegeta: *falls* You fool your stronger than .... We're are you Tyru: *taps Vegeta's soilder* Hey Vegeta: What? Tyru:*punches Vegeta * Take that Vegeta!!! Vegeta: *bleeds* Your an six year old and your a better fighter Tyru: *tries super saiyan* Super!!! Vegeta: Be patient our training hasn't gotten our far you fool Tyru : I have to go *flies* Boom!! People: *Screaming and running* Tyru: What's that!*flies* FREIZA: You your the son of the super saiyan! Tyru: You must be.... Goten: Kamehameha !!!!! Gohan: *Punches FREIZA * Goten get him home *Goes super saiyan* Tyru: His energy is really High!!! Goten: He destroyed Vegeta Tyru: But vegeta.. Goten: No Vegeta is fine I was taking about the planet! Gohan: Goten, Tyru it's time for a Bonding Kamehameha On another planet Pants: Trunks when do I get to fight this loser dad keeps on going on about Trunks: trust me we will be the strongest family in the world and I will beat Son Goten watch me! Capsule Spaceship starts ringing Trunks: Yes who is it! Bra: It's me trunks we have an emergency Freiza is attacking Pants: That seems like something too keep me busy *flies* Trunks: but Pants what about the ship.... Pants: *uses instant transmission* Trunks: You know that technique!!!! Trunks:*gets in ship* well know that I can turn Ultra Super Saiyan Im fine I quess On Earth Gohan: Ka Goten: ME Tyru:Ha All 3: ME HA!!!!! Freiza : *dies* Goten: That was easy Pants: The Prince is here where is... Son Goten: Pants we just finished him Freiza: or so you thought this is my 5th Form say hi! Gohan: I remember cooler going beyond but you aswell Freiza: Behold the ultimate power!!!! Vegeta: *goes super saiyan 3* I have ultimate power!!! *punches* Freiza: Idiot! Cold Burst! Vegeta: *freezes* *dies* Trunks: *jumps* Father!!! * AHHHHH* *Gets sword out* take this!!!!! *super saiyan* Goten: *Runs* Feel The wrath of gotenks!!! *Goes Super Saiyan* Gotenks (not fused): *hit Freiza millions of times* Freiza: Is that it! *Kicks both of them* Tyru: NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!! *Goes Kaioken* *punches Freiza * Freiza and Tyru: *Battle it out* Freiza: You know your stronger than your father I think Tyru: *punches Freiza* Freiza: *Gets Blown Away* Tyru: Hmph Goten: Well done Gohen!! He's gone!! Tyru: no he's not! *Punches Goten* Freiza: *tries to zap Goten* Gohan: He can see the future! Tyru: Grandpa Bardock says All of us can we just don't know it! in this fight I become a Saiyan and leave my human abilities behind. I will fight under Vegeta's command as our prince! Freiza: *kills Goten Trunks and Gohan* Tyru: Freiza!!!!!!!!! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! This is for Vegeta!!Gohan!!!! Goten!!!! And Trunks!! Final Flash!!!!!!!!! Freiza:AHHHH! *destroys Tyru* Tyru: *returns to normal * Im out of KI I can't even move now! *Faints* Pants: Ha Ha! That was quite a show I must say but now me King Pants will show you how it's done! Pants: *Punches through Freiza!!!* How about a double Kamehameha if you still can use your arm Tyru: Ok! Kame! Pants: Hame! Tyru and Pants: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Freiza: It can't be... well baby will avenge me! Pants: who is this baby! Freiza: My son!!!! *smiles* Filthy Monk.. Pants: *Kicks Freiza's off* well that's that! *Teleports to Capsule* Tyru: *use Instant Transmission* Tyru: Hey Bulma! Bulma: Oh hey there Tyru what's up! Tyru: I wanted to use the Pants: You want to find the dragon balls! What are we waiting for let's go! Tyru: ehh.. Yes sir! Bulma: I guess I can thank Freiza for bring Goku other wise both of them would have saiyan personality! So Will Tyru and Pants find this Dragon Balls or will it end horribly find out next time on Shin Dragon Ball Z!!! Category:Fan Fiction